1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to methods, systems, apparatus and computer-readable mediums, storing programs, including a personal computing device, and more specifically, to systems, methods, apparatus and computer-readable mediums, storing programs, for determining a meal and/or a meal plan at a personal computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Retailers are providing larger retail shopping establishments that provide an increasing amount of services to the customer. However, as the number of services increase, and as the number of customers increase, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide sufficient customer service. Further it becomes increasing difficult to manage customer information and provide customers with information relevant to their shopping experience including information regarding meals and meal plans. Conventional personal computing devices fail to address this need for a single source of information for a customer.